


I Hate The Rain (But I love Coffee)

by Kamechan98



Series: Stony Prompts [4]
Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Banter, Coffee, Fluff, Humor, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Thunderstorms, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 15:24:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18831388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamechan98/pseuds/Kamechan98
Summary: Prompt: "We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you want to stop and feel the rain?”It's no secret that Tony hates water, in all forms, whether it be swimming or when it rains. So what can you do when your date gets interuppted by a thunderstorm and he refuses to get out from under his shelther?You bribe him, of course!





	I Hate The Rain (But I love Coffee)

**Author's Note:**

> Finally, a new one! This one was a little tricky to figure out a good scenario for, but I finally came up with one! Though I did alter it just a little, if that's even noticable. 
> 
> Still, I hope you'll like it and please leave a comment, leave kudos or subscribe!

**Prompt: "We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you want to stop and feel the rain?”**

* * *

 “Hey, come on.” Steve tugged on Tony’s hand, making him stop staring out at the park and turn to look at him. “Let’s just keep walking. It’s just a little rain, it’ll be fine.”

They had been out in Central Park for the last hour, just strolling around in the sun, holding hands and just having a good time together, when suddenly the weather changed seemingly out of nowhere and it started raining like there was no tomorrow. And not too long after that they had seen a flash of lightning and heard the boom of thunder.

Tony had grabbed Steve’s hand and ran in under the closest gazebo to shelter them from the rain and then started to shake the rain out of his hair and clothes. Steve just watching him fondly and shook his head amusedly because Tony both acted and looked like a cat right then and there. Which was fairly accurate really, considering Tony hated water, whether it was in the pool back at the tower or it was falling from the sky.

Tony just stared at him incredulously. “We’re in the middle of a fucking thunderstorm and you want to stop and feel the rain?”

Steve shrugged with a grin. “Well, why not? It’s July, it’s not _that_ cold outside.” Tony rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest.

“Maybe not for you super soldier folk, but us mere mortals don’t have bodies like furnaces that keep us warm no matter where we are.” He grumbled and sat down on a bench. “I am _not_ going out in the rain with only a blazer and t-shirt on, that is _not_ happening. I’m waiting right here until the rain has stopped.”

Steve frowned, put his hands on his hips and tilted his head slightly to the side. “But that could take _hours_. And it’s not like it’s warmer in here. You’re really gonna sit here possibly for hours instead of taking the thirty minute walk back home in the rain?” Tony set his jaw and lifted his chin stubbornly, looking Steve dead in the eye.

“Yes. Yes I am. Do you have a problem with that, Rogers?” Steve sighed and shook his head, partly amused and partly annoyed. While he loved Tony very much and would do just about everything for him, he did _not_ want to stay here in a cold gazebo in Central Park while it was storming around them, possibly for hours. But he didn't want to leave him all alone here either, and Tony was just about as stubborn as Steve himself was, so to get him to walk out of there would be quite a challenge.

Then he got an idea and a smile spread over his face. “Well if you wanna get warm, we could always go and get a coffee.” That got Tony’s attention and he perked up a little. “We’re not too far away from the closest coffeehouse. We could go and stay there until it stops raining. At least we would be warm there.”

Tony thought it over, glanced out over the park and it was raining harder and another flash of lightning lit up the sky followed by a boom of thunder shortly after. He turned back to Steve and tried to look just as defiant as he had only seconds ago, but Steve could see he was tempted by this offer and was wavering ever so slightly.

“It’s still wet. And cold.”

Steve smiled and shrugged off his leather jacket, handing it to Tony. “Here, take this. I know it’s not exactly warm, but it might help a little.” Tony looked at him with narrowed eyes, then back at the rain and then back at Steve. He groaned and took the jacket, putting it on without looking away from Steve, his glare never wavering.

“You drive a hard bargain Rogers. And you fight dirty, using my love for caffeine against me like this.” Steve rolled his eyes fondly and put an arm around his boyfriend’s shoulders, hugging him close.

“You mean your addiction for caffeine, right? I swear, sometimes I think you love coffee more than you love me.” Tony shoved him playfully with a teasing smirk.

“That’s because coffee doesn’t drag me away from my work to do boring stuff.” Steve rolled his eyes again and chuckled, pressing a kiss to Tony’s temple, nuzzling his nose into Tony's hair.

“You mean boring stuff like eating and sleeping?” Tony turned to him and smiled teasingly.

“Yeah, exactly like that.” Then his smile turned even more mischievous. “Speaking of coffee…” Then he ripped himself out of Steve’s hold on him and ran out into the rain and down the path towards the coffeehouse. The rain and wind was pretty loud, so it was probably only because Steve’s super hearing that he heard Tony yelling, “Last one there pays!”

For a few seconds Steve just stood there, too surprised to do anything. Then a determined smirk spread over his face and he took off after Tony. After all, it was one of the things they both had in common: they both liked to win.

It was surprisingly close that Tony won, which was probably due to his head start, but Steve eventually caught up with him, grabbed him around the waist and yanked him back and gently threw him to the side, making him stumble a little. ("Hey!") Which gave Steve enough time to start running again and he got to the coffeehouse first.

Tony came running up to him a few seconds later, soaking wet with his normally well styled, coiffed hair hanging in wet strands in his face and the jacket Steve had lent him dripping with water. He glared half-heartedly at him and flicked some of the rainwater into Steve’s eyes.

“Cheater. You are a dirty cheater, Captain.” Steve just smiled and tried to look innocent, but it was hard not to start laughing at his boyfriend, who _really_ looked like a soaked cat now. He brushed some of the wet strands of his blonde hair out of his eyes, and had to keep blinking his own eyes to keep the raindrops out of them.

“What do you mean, Stark? You said it was a race and I won fair and square. What’s the problem?” Tony’s eyes narrowed even further and folded his arms over his chest, pouting in that way that Steve found so adorable.

“One of these days I am going to prove to the world that Captain America is a dirty little shit, see if I don’t, you jerk.” Steve just smiled and wrapped his arms around Tony’s waist.

“Yeah? Well, while you work on that…” Then he leaned down, raised his hands gently and cradled Tony’s face in his hands, stroking his thumbs over his cheeks. “Maybe I could treat my best fella to a coffee? Maybe a treat?” Tony looked up at him with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

“Oh, you’d better be paying for this. You made me go out in the rain and now I’m wet and cold and then you threw me-“ Steve just chuckled and pressed a kiss to Tony’s lips, effectively shutting him up. His lips were cold and it did feel a little unpleasant at first, but when Tony started to kiss him back and wrapped his arms around Steve’s neck (also very cold and wet, _brr!_ ) they had started to warm up a little and Steve wrapped his arms around Tony again and pulled him as close as he could.

Steve couldn't really tell how long they were kissing, but when they finally pulled away, they were so wet that he worried if they were even going to be allowed inside the coffeehouse, because there was not a dry spot on either of them. Fortunately Steve wore a t-shirt under his sweater, or it might been a very cold coffee date, even for his 'furnace body' as Tony had dubbed it.

Still, Steve opened the door for Tony and gestured inside. “Shall we?”

Tony smiled and shook his hair to get rid of as much water as he could before walking inside, taking Steve’s jacket off and shaking it off too. “Let’s.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love writing fluff. It's just so sweet and a nice substitute, since I'm trying eat less sugar. 
> 
> I hope you'll like it and please leave a comment, leave kudos or subscribe!


End file.
